due ragazzi
by aisha4senru
Summary: una ragazza che osserva come sendoh e rukawa cultivano il loro amore!


**DUE RAGAZZI**

Cammino piano verso il parco, mi siedo su una panchina e guardo i due ragazzi da lontano che stanno giocando ardentemente a basket. Vengo spesso in questo parco…rimango qui ad osservarli..ma non riesco a dire chi sia il migliore fra loro…sembrano alla pari…i due ragazzi dei miei sogni. Sorrido.

Un anno fa, in una giornata molto soleggiata e calda, mentre mi avviavo verso casa incontrai un bellissimo ragazzo con un sorriso cosi solare…era alto…molto alto, aveva i capelli neri diritti verso l'alto, gli occhi blue come il cielo d'estate… era molto bello…lo conosco, tutti lo conoscono…molti sanno chi è Akira Sendoh del Ryonan.

Quando lo incontrai sentii il mio cuore battere forte…era veramente un gran bel pezzo di ragazzo.

Da quel giorno cominciai ad osservarlo, ha sempre quel sorriso in faccia, un sorriso brillante…ma poi notai che mostra questo sorriso a tutti…è sempre sorridente anche se veniva sgridato dal suo allenatore per i suoi ritardi, anche quando veniva insultato da uno dei suoi avversari…sorrideva sempre…riusciva a trasmettere serenità a tutti quelli che incontrava.

Poi un giorno, lo incontrai per caso, sembrava giù di morale…quel sorriso non c'era più…

Mi sedetti accanto a lui cercando di parlargli, quando gli chiesi perché non sorrideva lui mi rispose che s'era innamorato di una persona che è quasi irraggiungibile come la luna, la sua luce durante le notti bui.

Era cosi triste e disperato che mi fece dolere il cuore.

La sera del mese dopo uscii per comprare qualcosa da mangiare dato che ho dimenticato di cucinare. Era una serata fredda e buia, stava anche piovendo…mentre ero di ritorno a casa incontrai un bellissimo ragazzo dai lineamenti quasi femminile…era alto…aveva i capelli neri come la notte e la pelle pallida come la luna…non aveva l'ombrello e volgeva il viso verso l'alto come se volesse assaporare, sentire le gocce della pioggia sul proprio viso. Sembra una divinità sceso dal cielo.

Poi si accorse che lo stavo guardando e lui si volto verso di me aprendo lentamente gli occhi…

Aveva degli occhi bellissimi, occhi profondi, blue come l'oceano…non avevo mai visto di occhi cosi in vita mia…lo guardai e solo allora mi resi conto che il ragazzo che avevo di fronte era niente meno che Kaede Rukawa dello Shohoku.

Non l'avevo mai visto cosi da vicino…lui mi osservò per poi voltarsi e andò via.

"Eh! Cosi prenderai un raffreddore..tieni quest'ombrello!" fu ciò che riuscii a dire.lui si girò verso di me " Non ti preoccupare…io amo la pioggia cosi come la notte…" e sorrise. Credevo di morire quando vidi quel sorriso.

Cinque giorni dopo incontrai Sendoh, il sorriso gli è tornato…un sorriso più raggiante di quello che mostrava prima.

"Sembri proprio felice.." gli feci notare e lui annui contento.

"Perché lui ha accettato di diventare la mia luce durante la notte…" fu la sua risposta.

Aveva detto LUI…sorrisi…allora Sendoh ha scelto un uomo…

Il giorno dopo incontrai Rukawa che sembrava divertito nel vedere il sole sorgere. Sorrideva…tutti sanno che Rukawa sorride raramente….

"Sembri contento." Affermai. Lui mi guardò e sorrise.

"Perché finalmente ho trovato il mio sole." Rispose lui.

Il pomeriggio di quello stesso giorno mi ritrovai in questo parco dove vidi due ragazzi che sembrano divertirsi con l'un l'altro.

Mi sedetti su questa stessa panchina ad osservarli….dopo l'allenamento li vidi sedersi su una panchina vicino al campo di basket. Il ragazzo dai capelli diritti verso il cielo sorriso all'amico. Non era uguale a quei sorrisi che dava agli altri…era un sorriso pieno di dolcezza e d'amore…era un sorriso sincero pieno d'affetto. L'altro gli sorrise a sua volta…allora capii.

Ora, da quel giorno di dieci mesi fa osservo la stessa scena. Il sole sta tramontando e i bellissimi colori dei raggi del sole rende l'atmosfera del paesaggio quasi irreale. Vedo i due innamorati scambiarsi un bacio appassionato davanti a quel paesaggio cosi romantico per poi alzarsi mano nella mano ognuno con una palla di basket nell'altro.

Sorrido di nuovo. E' veramente possibile innamorarsi nello stesso tempo e nello stesso modo di due ragazzi che a loro volta si amano?

Sono proprio strana, ma finalmente ho capito cosa volevano dire con quelle loro frasi quasi sconcertanti e strani.

_/ha accettato di essere la mio luce durante la notte/finalmente ho trovato il mio sole/_

Per Sendoh, Rukawa ,che ama la notte cosi come la pioggia, è la luce delle sue notti bui, sembra quasi la sua luna che gli illumina la strada, Rukawa è la persona in grado di aiutarlo durante i momenti difficili. L'unica persona capace di fargli ritornare il sorriso.

Mentre per Rukawa, Sendoh, che è una persona solare e che ama il giorno, è il suo sole.

Il sole che gli ha portato luce e calore. La persona che gli ha ridato la vita e il sorriso…

Sembrano la luna e il sole, la notte e il giorno….

Sorrido mentre sento la loro risata cristallina tagliare l'aria…è cosi piacevole sentirli ridere felici…

Oggi parto per l'America.

Sono ormai passati otto anni da quando sono partita per l'America…oggi sono qui, sono finalmente tornata. Cammino per la strada…molte cose sono cambiate qui…poi mi fermo davanti al vecchio parco…è diserto e il campo di basket era oramai vecchio, ma ancora in un buon stato,…poi ripenso ai due ragazzi che giocavano qui…chissà se stanno ancora insieme…chissà se stanno ancora insieme…chissà se si sono trasferiti…già…ormai si sono già laureati…ammesso che sono andati all'università…

Mi incammino in po' più avanti quanto noto una bellissima macchina parcheggiare davanti a me.

Qualcuno è uscito…un uomo molto alto dai capelli diritti verso l'alto…strano…mi ricorda uno di quei ragazzi del parco di otto anni fa. Poi vedo la porta della bellissima casa di fronte aprirsi.

Ne usci un uomo bellissimo dai capelli neri…stava sorridendo…quei occhi…occhi blue…freddi…

Vedo due abbracciarsi e scambiarsi un bacio appassionato. Sento l'altro mormorare.

"Bentornato a casa, Akira…" e li vedo entrare in casa.

Un flash nei miei ricordi…ecco la risposta alle mie domande. Sorrido appena vedo la scritta fuori.

Akira Sendoh§Kaede Rukawa 

Ecco…quei due bellissimi ragazzi, ora vivono insieme, felicemente "sposati".

I miei ragazzi….

Vi ritornai di nuovo….ad un tratto li vedo uscire entrambi sorridenti con una palla da basket in mano.

Mi avvicino a loro che mi guardano perplessi, li porgo una piccola scatola e con un sorriso do loro i miei migliori saluti.

"Sono contenta di rivedervi ancora insieme e felici…" e me ne vado lasciandoli sorpresi.

Akira e Kaede aprirono il pacchetto. Li, trovarono un porta foto a forma di pallone. Era una loro foto al parco mentre si baciavano durante il tramonto….si guardarono.

C'era un biglietto.

Vi ho sempre osservato da quel lontano giorno di nove anni fa quando il vostro amore era ancora come un seme e ho osservato mentre germogliava…ora sono ritornata e trovo quell'amore completamente cresciuta, sbocciata, con dei bellissimi fiori dai colori vari…

Osservarvi mentre cercate di coltivare pian, pianino, anche in un modo impacciato il vostro amore, la vostra storia è più bello che vedere la fioritura dei ciliegi…

Grazie e vi auguro tanta felicità.

Fu cosi che li salutai…i miei idol….Anche per me è ora di tornare dal mio ragazzo…l'amore della mia vita.

OWARI


End file.
